Sometime you can fall in love with the ennemy
by Love667
Summary: Rewritten: Alternative world. In a word of chaos a group of samurai has to fight against a new ennmy. But do they really have to fight? KyoxYuya, AkiraxTokito, SasukexSantera and maybe others
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't owe Samurai Deeper Kyo, I just owe the story (T.T so sad)

Pairing: KyoxYuya, AkiraxTokito, SasukexSantera and maybe others if I'm courageous enough.

Warning: I do not respect the story, it's an alternative story where the link between the characters are different!

* * *

This century was a difficult time, after the battle of Sekigahara groups of hunters, mercenaries or samurais with no goals had appeared everywhere in the country, fighting for dominance, or just for fun. Some groups were really cruel, killing for pleasure, others were more human, offering their protection or fighting to defend themselves.

One group in particular was very powerful. This group was composed by Kyo, the leader of the group and the most dangerous one, Yukimura, famous for his rivalry with the Tokugawa, Akira, the prodigy, the only one who doesn't have samurai blood but his natural capacities to fight and his 6th sense made him as terrible as the others, Shinrei, the last one to join the group after his rebellion against the Mibu and who can control water, and to finish Sasuke, the youngest but a very dangerous ninja nevertheless.

This group was known all over the country for his power and the men who composed it. Even if their temper are totally different they get on very well, and their capacity to ally was one of their force.

They were now travelling, heading to the territory of Lord Hiroshio, a noble who had asked them for help. They had accepted to come and see what his mission was.

"Do we really have to work? That's boring!" asked Sasuke while playing with his dog (yes I know the dog doesn't appear very often but I love it!)

"Sasuke stop complaining, it can be fun!" Yukimura answered, smiling.

"You're always so happy when we have to fight" Sasuke turned to Yukimura, waiting for his answer "Yes that's true, but we are samurai and ours destiny is to die the sabre in the hand, while fighting." Sasuke was about to answer when Shinrei stopped him

"Stop fighting you two, you know it's useless."

They finally arrived to Lord Hiroshio's palace and a maid guided them to her master. Lord Hiroshio was a big, tall man with black hair, strange purple eyes. He could have been a very beautiful man if his eyes weren't so cold, and if a scar wasn't crossing his face from under his left eyes to his right jaw. He was sitting carelessly on the floor, maids handing him sake and fruits. He watched the group of samurai as they entered the room. He seemed angry about the interruption and turned to the maid who had guided them.

"Who are they? Why did you let strangers enter my house?!"

"Master, these men are the samurai you asked for" she answered looking at the tatami.

"Oh…Well…Leave us, all of you leave us alone!"

All the maids hurried out of the room, closing the door behind them and running as far of the place as possible…except one who silently pressed her ear to the door, hoping to hear something.

"Well, I'm glad you came. I have to give a mission but I want this all to be secret: people around here don't know about THIS problem and I want it to stay like this, is that clear?"

"Can you tell us about your problem before I get angry" asked Kyo

"Please?" continued Yukimura with his brightest smile

Hiroshio sight but started his story: "After the battle of Sekigahara I managed to restore peace in my lands: I built up towns again, redressed the agriculture, built new schools… Everything was perfect until… one or two months today. A group of… hunter… warriors, I don't really know what they are, came in my territory and started to rob, destruct, kill and even more. They even broke in my house some times, they attacked my soldier, and they try to convince the population to rebel… It a pain and I want it to stop definitely: that's why you're here: I want you to find them and kill them." He stopped waiting for a reaction from one of the samurai, but none of them moved.

"What do you say!"

They all looked at each other, consulting their neighbour by a look. Then Kyo stood up, watching coldly the nobleman.

"Well, we decide to…

* * *

**Tatam! I'll stop here to save the dramatic effect! Soooo? Like it? Dislike it? please R&R so I can know! Won't be continu unless good reviews...**


	2. Apologies and thanks

A big Thank You

A big Thank You! To my reviewers!

I'm sorry I had to edit my story again but, as Posy told me, I did a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes! I'm really, truly, sincerely sorry! I'm French and English isn't my language, but I love writing in English: the problem is: I do too many mistakes! So I'll continue to write but if you find any mistake in my story please tell me so I will correct them and learn from my errors! Because, I read my chapter 3 times, and I still can find some! That's terrible!

Thank you to eiriloveshuichi! I'm glad you like my story!

Big kiss to C0p13r who's the first to review! I may be sentimental but it's my first review so it's something!

And finally thank you to Posy for helping me! I apologize especially to you! Sorry for all my errors I'll be more careful! And I'll try to keep the characters in the characters but it's difficult to describe them correctly: mine may be OOC… but I'll try! Do not hesitate to send me hurting reviews if I do mistakes!


	3. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Hey everybody sorry i made you wait such a long time! To tell the truth i wasn't sure i would continue this story but someone added me to his/her favorite author list so i had to continue at least for now.**

**Before i begin a big BIG thank you to Shubhs!**

**disclaimer (again): all these character belong to Kamijyo Akimine (T.T)**

* * *

Recap:

_They all looked at each other, consulting their neighbour by a look. Then Kyo stood up, watching coldly the nobleman._

"_Well, we decide to…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Refuse" Kyo ended.

Hiroshio watched him silently, without moving. "Why"

"Your proposition isn't interesting. We might be samurai but we prefer to choose our own missions. I don't like yours. Good bye."

On these words all the samurais got up ready to leave.

"Wait!' Hiroshio shouted, jumping on his feet, "I can pay you! I have a lot of money! You could be rich!"

Kyo shrugged, watching him uninterestedly

"As i said it's not interesting enough. Good bye"

"Don't try to argue this time when he says no it's no: he doesn't like to be back talked" Yukimura added before following Kyo out of the room.

"So what are we going to do now?" Shinrei decided to ask Kyo after a long silence

"Go to a shop. I need sake." Was their leader only response

"Good idea i would enjoy a drink" Yukimura exclaimed

"I think Shinrei was thinking of a real objective" Akira intervened, refraining a sigh

They slowly headed to the centre of the city, looking for shops, enjoying the apparent tranquillity of the town. But beside this tranquillity they could sense something else, as if everybody was waiting for something to happen. Like calm before a tempest and they noticed guards could be seen here and there in the town, not too visible but enough to control everything.

They had finally reached the shop they were looking for when a shout was heard, followed by noises that strangely sound like a fight.

"Should we go?" Sasuke asked while caressing his dog

"We can at least go and see, doesn't mean we have to intervene" Shinrei proposed.

"Ok" Kyo decided and everybody followed him.

When they arrived to the source of the noises they stopped and stared at the strange scene: five guards were fighting against two girls. Three of them were sword fighting against a tall but rather skinny girl with long green (i think they are green but some say there blond) hair and blue eyes (i don't know her eyes colour so let's pretend it's blue) who was easily fighting them with two sabre and easily winning, while two were desperately trying to approach a tall blond haired, maroon eyed girls who was using her gun to prevent them from coming next to her.

The boys stood there watching these strange fights with absolutely no intention of participating: they had just refused an offer from the ruler of this town it wasn't to deal with a fight a few minutes later. So they just watched as the guards were easily defeated by these girls. When they'd finished them the blond girl turned to them

"Thinking of taking the next round?" she asked

"Not at all miss, we're only enjoying the fight" Yukimura answered

The green haired girl approached and quizzically watched them

"Nice sake you've here. Coming from Ishizuke? It's the best I've heard" she commented

Akira was trying to understand why she was saying when suddenly he realized she wasn't standing before them anymore. Quickly searching for her he saw her reappear at her previous place but this time she was holding Kyo and Yukimura's bottles of sake.

"Thanks a lot boys!" She smiled

Kyo instantly reached for his katana followed by all the boys and in a second both girls were aimed at by their weapons.

The girls seemed to sense the power all these samurai represented and realized it would be wiser to escape rather than fight. They decided in favour of this first solution and disappeared in the trees smiling.

"Well. That was interesting" Akira commented

"Yeah, this town suddenly seems much more interesting" Shinrei agreed while putting his sabres back in place. Both boys looked at Kyo, waiting for a reaction.

"Indeed" he simply said. But in his eyes was a light his companions knew too well: all this story wasn't over.

* * *

**I have the strange impression i'm always writing "all the boys" or "everybody"... Too many characters... Hard to deal with... But I love them all!!!**

**Okay next chapter I'll reveal the identity of both girls (you already know who they are!) and I'll introduce some character of my own!**

**please review! pwetty please!!! (with sugar on top!!)**


	4. Chapter 3

Recap :

"_Yeah, this town suddenly seems much more interesting" Shinrei agreed while putting his sabres back in place. Both boys looked at Kyo, waiting for a reaction._

"_Indeed" he simply said. But in his eyes was a light his companions knew too well: all this story wasn't over. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks had passed since this episode and nothing had happened. Yukimura had left to see his brother who seemed to have problem ruling the country... Something like problems with Hidetada Tokugawa... Then Shinrei had left to the Mibu country to take his place among the Taishirou saying he didn't want to wait anymore and now the others were seriously considering this option too.

"Kyo you have to admit that we may be waiting for nothing" Akira argued "we haven't heard of these two strange girls for three weeks, we can't stay here forever!"

"I agree with him, I'm only staying because Yukimura told me to, but we're staying here for nothing! We're not even sure if these girls are still there." Sasuke added with an expression proving that he really was bored to hell.

"Hum. We can wait"

"Okay" both guys answered with a sigh.

They were for now sitting in a bar on the place; Kyo was drinking sake as usual while Akira and Sasuke had preferred tea. As they drank they scanned the area looking at everything, listening to every sounds, waiting for something to indicate them were they could found these girls.

"Pssst! Pssssssst!"

The three boys turned around, looking for the origin of the voice. They discovered a young girl, maybe a year younger then Sasuke watching them from behind her round glasses.

"Are you the samurais lord Hiroshio wanted to hire? The ones that refused?"

Her voice was sweet, calm and shy, a perfect match for her innocent appearance.

"What makes you think this?" Kyo asked coldly

Looking afraid the young girl looked away, playing with the hair that had escaped her buns.

"We-Well" she stuttered "people say two guys had red eyes and you are the only guys in the town to have red eyes, plus you're carrying sabre so..."

"What do you want" Kyo interrupted

"No need to be arch!" she exclaimed hurt "I'm here because your 'two strange girls' want to meet you and I'm going to take you to them"

The boys looked surprised, trying to interpret if all this was true, if it was a trap but she seemed sincere. They consulted Kyo waiting for him to express his decision which would be definitive.

"We're following you" he answered while getting up.

Relieved Akira and Sasuke got up, happy that things were moving again!

They followed the girl for a long time, crossing the town, walking in the forest for what seemed like hours. They were trying to remember the path they were following but nothing specific could be seen and they had no clue of where they were going. Finally after what seemed like hours they arrived in a clearing where a wooden house was built. Next to it was a small garden filled with flours and grass and smoke was coming out of the chimney revealing the presence of at least one person in the house.

"Here we are" the girl announced.

"Now be on guard" Kyo asked "it could be a trap"

Nodding Akira and Sasuke reached for their weapons, ready to battle if it was necessary. They were ready to fight anything, to face any adversary.

But they certainly weren't ready for _that_!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, the third chapter is finished! So? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me! I'd like some reviews! I know I'm demanding but if I don't your opinion I cant' improve! (But please be gentle I'm fragile!)_


	5. Author Note

To everyone: don't panic the story isn't dead! I working on the next chapter and, as you wished, it will be longer! Thanks for following it and I promise I will update before the end of the week!

See you soon!


	6. Chapter 4

_Recap:_

"_Now be on guard" Kyo asked "it could be a trap"_

_Nodding Akira and Sasuke reached for their weapons, ready to battle if it was necessary. They were ready to fight anything, to face any adversary._

_But they certainly weren't ready for that!_

"Hey guys! Here you are! Time for lunch!"

The boys froze, surprised by the voice: the blonde girl from last time was standing before them, a pink apron around her waist, holding plates full of food, a big smile on her face.

The small girl they had followed turned to them and smiles "Please join us for lunch" without waiting for the answer she turned and sat on one of cushions. Looking around with a frown she turned to the blonde girl "Where's Tokito?"

"She went to gather wood for the fire, our stock is decreasing" she answered setting plates on the table.

Kyo and the others were still glued on their spot, trying to register what was going on around them: last time they had seen these girls they had fight them and know they were inviting them for diner! Akira opened his mouth ready to ask something when a sudden movement behind them made them jump, weapons ready for a fight only to face the green haired girl, from what they deduced the "Tokito" one, carrying pieces of wood in her arms.

"Hum, there you are. I never thought you'd come" she stated "and for god's sake lower your weapons you going to hurt someone!" this said she turned her back to them and disappeared in another room.

Slowly they put their sabre back in place estimating that it might be safe enough, however none of them moved. "What do you want?" Kyo asked, locking eyes with the blond one who seemed to be the leader of the small group. Smiling, she motioned the cushions "Why don't you sit down, it will be more comfortable to speak". "Speak now dog-face or we leave now" Kyo threatened not wanting to wait any longer.

The blond girl got slightly redder at the nickname but calmed down and sat anyway and glared at him. The green haired one came back in the room and, glaring at Kyo, sat next to her.

"To make it short we need your help" the blond announced.

Sasuke and Akira exchanged a look already knowing where this conversation was heading while Kyo watched them three, looking surprised: none of them had imagined that. "Why?" he asked, surprising Akira and Sasuke who thought he would leave without even listen to their proposition.

The girl must have known she was lucky to have his attention for she continued her explication quickly: "We know Lord Hiroshio contacted you to take care of a problem" "Us" Tokito added, "Yes, the blond continued, we know he proposed you to "definitely stop the problem", these are his words I think, and we also know that you've refused his proposition. We want to know why"

Akira and Sasuke turned to Kyo waiting for him to answer, wondering if he would answer them or just leave. "I don't think it concerns you". Sighing the blond continued anyway "It concerned us because you are powerful samurai and you could have been a problem to us, and your power could be used for another interest: throw this traitor out of the territory and give the power back to the legitimate ruler" Her words seemed to catch the attention of the three boys who suddenly decided that maybe this meeting wasn't only a loss of time.

"Explain, now!" Kyo decided, sitting down on one of the cushions waiting to hear the whole story. Akira and Sasuke sat down next to him, seeing his decision was to allow them some time to explain.

Taking a deep breath the blond began her story. "As you know the battle of Sekigahara left nothing behind but ruins, death and misery. This territory wasn't any different; Lord Naguto the ruler came from battle badly injured, leaving the country without a ruler. His son prince Nashito was supposed to take the power at his father's death, but nobody thought it would be this early: the prince was only seven years old when the battle began and nothing was prepared to manage this situation. Clans began to form, seeking the power of a throne considered as free: the prince was too young to govern, the clans refused the idea of his mother ruling until he was in age and the last partisans of Lord Naguto were either dead or too weak to stand for the prince. This situation ended up in a terrible mess: clans were fighting for dominance with all the methods they could find, either politic, murder or corruption. Slowly but surely Hiroshio's clan managed to dominate the other ones and imposed himself as the future leader. All he needed was the accord of Lord Naguto but, even injured and weak, the Lord wasn't stupid and he never accepted. One day Hiroshio appeared on the stairs of the palace and announced that Lord Naguto was dead and had designed him to be his successor. No one could prove he lied so Hiroshio became the new ruler of the country. The prince, his mother and their last partisans managed to escape with our help and are now safe. Our objective is to destabilize Hiroshio until we manage to prove he was the one who killed Lord Naguto and to help the prince to get his throne back. This is why for the last two months we have been doing all we could to prove the population Hiroshio isn't a good leader. We want you to help us to fight him" She concluded.

Silence filled the room, boys trying to register all the information, girls waiting for any reactions, any clue of their intentions. Slowly Kyo looked up "Why should we help you?" The girls smiled as if they had anticipated the question and this time Tokito was the one to answer "Because we might be able to give you things that you've been looking for". Kyo shift his glare on her, waiting for her to be more explicit.

"We've made research on you when we've heard you were coming, we know you've been taught how to fight by the great master Muramasa. I've personally known him when he worked here as an advisor of lord Naguto and I know he was also a great blacksmith who created a lot of magnificent sabre. I also know that he died some years ago and that you're looking for the weapons he has created. I know where some of his creations are and if you help us, these sabres will be yours "

This declaration seemed to influence Kyo who closed his eyes, reflecting on all the information he got. Everyone around the table was waiting for him, girls hoping he would accept, boys waiting to know what would be their new daily routine. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity Kyo opened his eyes and slowly looked at the three girls, one after the other. "I will discuss it with them. Leave us" Looking at each other the girls nodded and left the room, leaving the boys alone.

"Well, it's strange that you ask our opinion" Sasuke stated, trying to understand why Kyo was suddenly so interested by their opinion. "It is not what we were here for. Do you want to help them?" Sasuke and Akira stayed silent for a while thinking about all this. Sasuke was the first one to answer "It might be interesting, we will have to fight and we will gain the other sabre Muramasa created. I think it can be fun" Nodding Akira expressed his own answer "These girls seem determined: they will go on with their fight with or without our help. From what we saw they are very good fighters and we could always find a way to turn this situation to our advantage"

Kyo nodded and turned to the door the girls had passed when leaving them. Opening the door he glared at the blond "We've taken our decision. We're in"


	7. Chapter 5

_Recap:_

_Kyo nodded and turned to the door the girls had passed when leaving them. Opening the door he glared at the blond "We've taken our decision. We're in"_

**Disclaimer : SDK isn't mine (too sad)**

**AN : thank you to all of you who reviewed !!! I was sooo happy!**

**Okay on with the story, I've already make you wait enough! Sorry again about it, I know I'm very long!**

Two weeks had passed since the boy's decision to stay and help. Two weeks of nothing… When the girls had presented the situation, the boys thought there would be some action, a chance to fight, but for the last two weeks they had done nothing but wait, ha no Sasuke had helped Santera to clean the house… And Akira had fought a lot with Tokito but it wasn't exactly the kind of entertainment they had been looking for and Kyo was seriously beginning to reconsider his decision. Until then…

Yuya came running in the house, desperately trying to catch her breath "They will come tonight, they are moving!" Everyone stopped their activities: Santera stopped cooking, Sasuke stopped playing with his dog, Tokito and Akira stopped arguing and Kyo opened one eye and Tokito got up from her place "You talked to one of their guards? What are the orders?"

Catching a good amount of air Yuya sat down and looked up to the green haired girl "General Ashira decided it was better for the prince to move," turning to the guys who were following the conversation with lost looks on their faces, Yuya decided to explained everything "The general Ashira is one of the more trustful ally of the Prince Nashito, he is away with the prince and his mother to protect them. He said the Prince and his escort will come tonight." "But, why are they moving? Why now?" Santera asked.

Yuya grabbed a glass of water on the table and drank "The messenger said their hiding place might have been discovered. They are not sure but they don't want to take any risk." Tokito rose and gave Yuya another glass of water "Where will they go?" Yuya took a paper out of her kimono, unfolded it and spread it over the table pointing to one precise point on it. All the other bent to see. "Here, she said, they are going here, just to the south of Western Pond. They have build a secret place in the mountain, accessible by one little house just in front of it. The old woman living here is an ally and is completely above suspicion: no one will ever think she is hiding the Prince."

They were all silent for a time, digesting all the information until Akira asked "So what do we have to do?" Yuya looked up to him, surprised that one of the guys had asked something. "We will have to secure the road they will use and make sure the transfer will be done without problems. We will be divided in three teams of two: one boy, one girl. We will have to be there" she showed them a point on the map, "there and there. Those are the strategic points, we will stay there and one of us will patrol around these points while the other one will stay on guard." She looked up from the map and looked at them all in the eyes. "If you want to retract, it is now otherwise we will have to be at our point at 6 o'clock." She rose and left to the bedroom to change.

"Well it is time for some actions!" Akira exclaimed, relieved to get out of his inaction. "You idiot don't you realize this is much more important than just a fight?! And we _hope_ there won't be any fight!" Tokito snickered "Can't you, just for once, try to think a little more!" Akira turned toward her, all red "What's you problem little girl afraid I might be better than you tonight?" Tokito let out a groan and jump on Akira, her saber in hand but Akira partied and they just stood like that, blade against blade, glaring at each other until pots hit them both on the head.

"Aouch!" They turned to their side to see who had thrown them and faced a very pissed Yuya "If you want to fight you do it **outside**! And try not to hurt each other you morons! We're supposed to be fit tonight!!"

Glaring at each other the two culprits headed for the door, their hands on their weapons. "Great speech dogface." Yuya spun around to look at Kyo who sat down next to her, drinking sake again "oh you just shut up! And try not to be drunk tonight, I don't want to be responsible for your errors!" "I don't make errors" he answered.

Sasuke and Santera looked at each other and sigh. This was going to be a long, long wait.


End file.
